nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Traveling to California ("Life is a Highway")
The way the Traveling to California ("Life is a Highway") scene go in 's Adventures of Cars. Mack: California, here we come Lightning McQueen: Dinoco, here we come! (Life is a Highway plays. McQueen turns on the lights in the trailer. The screen shows all of his different merchandising) (Then it shows Mack exiting the Motor Speedway of the South and driving along the Interstate 40 to Los Angeles. Later, the screen shows Mack making faces with his reflection on the back of a tank truck. A car named Bertha Butterswagon is disgusted by this. Then the screen pans beside some telephone poles, where the birds from For the Birds are seen chirping. The screen then resumes to showing Mack progressing on his journey. And while he's driving, have got out to get some fresh air and to fly for a little while. . .) (The whole song then completely ends as in the evening, that same day, in the trailer it shows McQueen being massaged by brushes as the phone rings.) Lightning McQueen: (moaning) Oh... oh ... uh, I needed this. (presses a button to respond to the phone call, which makes the brushes go into the roof of the trailer) Hello? Harv: Is this Lightning McQueen, the world's fastest racing machine? Lightning McQueen: Is this Harv, the world's greatest agent? Harv: And it is such an honor to be your agent that it almost hurts me to take ten percent of your winnings. And merchandising. And ancillary rights in perpetuity. Anyway, what a race, huh, champ! I did-- I didn't see it, but I heard you were great. Lightning McQueen: (pressing buttons to change TV channels showing the finish of the previous race) Uh... Thanks, Harv. Harv: Listen, they're giving you 20 tickets for the tiebreaker thing in Cali. I'll pass 'em on to your friends. You shoot me the names. You let Harv rock it for you. Alright, baby? Lightning McQueen: Right. Friends. Yes, there's, um... (looks toward Team Equesodor, who all just shook their heads at him to tell him to not say anything about them at all) Harv: OK, I get it, Mr. Popular. So many friends you can't even narrow it down. Harv: (to McQueen) Hey, when you get to town, you better make time for your best friend! You gotta break bread with your mishpocheh here! Lightning McQueen: Yeah, yeah! That'd be great! We should totally... Harv: OK, I gotta jump, kid. Le-Let me know how it goes. I'm out. (The call ends as the dial tone hums.) Lightning McQueen: (sighs) (Then some melodic beeping and wheels squeaking are heard.) (They look outside to see a minivan named Leroy Traffik who is driving by Mack.) Lightning McQueen: What? A minivan? Oh! Come on, Mack, you're in the slow lane. This is Lightning McQueen you're hauling here. Mack: Just stopping off for a quick breather, kid and you guys. Old Mack needs a rest. (starts to go onto the entrance to the Top Down Truckstop where Leroy is going) Lightning McQueen: (through the radio) Absolutely not. We're driving straight through all night till we get to California. We agreed to it. Mack: (drives away from the entrance) All night? May I remind you federal DOT regs state... Lightning McQueen: Come on, everyone, I need to get there before Chick and hang with Dinoco. Mack: (groans as he sees some sleeping trucks) All those sleeping trucks. Hey, kid, I don't know if I can make it. Lightning McQueen: Oh, sure you can, Mack. Look, it'll be easy. I'll stay up with you. And so will all of here. Mack: (to McQueen) Are you all sure about all night? Lightning McQueen: All night long. (Later that night, we see McQueen, sleeping.) Lightning McQueen: (snoring) (Then the screen shows Kevin sleeping and snoring while being strapped on a flatbed, and then we see sleeping and snoring inside of , who are all in their pj's and also sleeping and snoring.) Category:Scenes